


Zim's Fantasy 2:  Dib's Turn

by jbernady8



Series: Zim's Fantasy [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Vore, Cock Vore, F/M, M/M, Scat, Transformation, Vore, full tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: This is a commission for Newenglandee on FurAffinityIn this sequel, Zim continues by subjecting Dib to some very special treatment using some of his new alien technology.Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction. This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Vore, Full Tour, Cock Vore, Anal Vore, TF, Scat. The characters in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age.





	Zim's Fantasy 2:  Dib's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction. This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Vore, Full Tour, Cock Vore, Anal Vore, TF, Scat. The characters in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age.

Zim’s Fantasy 2: Dib’s Turn  
By: jbernady8

Zim spent a few hours in the lower levels of his lair, carefully plotting his next scheme. Letting out an evil laugh, “I think this plan would give me some pleasure while taking care of Dib in the process.” He started looking through his computer for a new kind of machine. After almost an hour, he finally found it and immediately ordered it. Five minutes later, it arrived and Zim quickly installed it in his lair.

With his new machine installed and running, he made his way back to where he left Dib with an evil smile on his face. Upon opening the door to the attic, he saw Dib still staring at the form of his sister, Gaz, still in the stasis field. “Hey Dib, I’ve got some “special” plans for you.” Dib looked at Zim, scared for his life, “W…What are you planning?” Zim’s evil smile grew wider, “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.”

Zim approached Dib and cut off all his clothes, “Mmm, you look so much hotter and tastier when you’re naked.” Dib blushed and squirmed, trying to cover himself while Zim laughed, “No need for modesty, I’ve seen you like this before.” “What? When? Where?” “Enough with the questions, just go with it.” After saying that, Zim took off all his clothes, standing in front of Dib, naked.

Dib shut his eyes tightly and Zim let out an evil giggle, “What’s wrong, Dib? You don’t like seeing a naked alien?” “You’re sick, Zim! I don’t want to be naked in front of you and I sure as hell don’t like seeing you naked, much less your cock, it’s so disgusting!” “Well, you better get used to it, we’re both going to be naked for a long time.”

Zim untied Dib, then picked him up, making sure to hold him so that his arms were at his side, “You look so tasty, I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Dib started squirming and screaming, “No! Please don’t, I beg you!” Zim ignored his please, opening his mouth wide and putting Dib’s head inside it. He held Dib there for a couple of minutes, moving his tongue all around the head, moaning at the taste before swallowing. Dib frantically moved his arms and legs, trying to get free of Zim’s grip, but Zim still held him tight.

Zim continued swallowing, pulling Dib further down his throat. As he went down, a large bulge could be seen in Zim’s throat and muffled screams could be heard. Once Dib’s head reached the stomach, his legs were still sticking out of Zim’s mouth as he continued to swallow. As more of Dib entered the stomach, it started to bulge out and Zim started to gently rub it. A few minutes later, Dib’s feet entered the stomach and he started flailing around and screaming. Zim moaned and groaned at the feeling in his stomach, “Calm down in there! There is only one way out for you now, just like your sister!”

Zim felt tired after his big meal and laid down on his stomach, thinking to himself, “This should keep him from moving around so much.” It seemed to work, he wasn’t moving around nearly as much as before. As the fluid filled Zim’s stomach, Dib felt like he was on fire and started screaming as loud as he could in extreme pain. Zim moaned in pleasure after hearing the screams, “Ahh, that’s nice, he’s finally getting digested. What a beautiful noise,” he then let out a loud burp. After a while the screaming started to die down and Zim turned his head toward his stomach a bit saying, “Enjoy the trip, Dib, it won’t be your last and I have more in store for you.” After that, he laid his head down and went to sleep.

Zim woke up five hours later, moaning and groaning as he woke up, “Oh god, he’s ready to come out.” He got up and walked over next to Gaz’s form and started shitting. It didn’t come out like Gaz, instead it was more like a very thick goo. He kept pushing it out for another hour before he finally pushed the last of it out. Zim grabbed a remote and pushed a button, creating a forcefield around the pile of shit, laughing as he looked at it, “Haha, you are truly a “Dib-Stink” now.”

He pushed another button on the remote and the pile of shit began changing. It started forming feet and legs, then a mid-section, chest and arms, and finally, it formed a head. After it was finished it was shaped exactly like Dib. Pushing yet another button, the form came to life and it let out a loud gasp, “Ahh, what happened to me?” “Relax, Dib-Stink, I have a special field around this place. It turned you from a pile of thick gooey shit into the form you are now, and it also is making you conscious right now.” “WHAT?! You’re sick, Zim! Why would you do this to me?!” “Because it is fun, and I have more plans for you. I’m also able to make you human again and eat you over and over, as well as, make a copy of you so you can watch yourself get forced to do certain things with me.”

Dib looked all over himself, horrified at his new form, clearly upset and crying. “Aww, Dib is sad,” Zim said mockingly, “I bet he would feel better if he was eaten a few more times.” “NO! Please Zim, not that again! I beg you!” Dibs reply fell on deaf ears as he was turned back into a human. Zim pressed the button and turned off the forcefield before quickly grabbing Dib and swallowing him whole again.

Five hours later, Dib was shit back out again. Zim kept turning him back and eating him over and over for the next few days. Every time felt better and more pleasurable for Zim, while it felt worse for Dib. Dibs cries kept getting louder and louder as he was put through so much torture with Zim, begging him to stop.

Zim put the forcefield back up and responded to Dib’s begging, “But Dib, you make the best meal ever. You taste so divine and your struggling feels good in my stomach. Not to mention, your screams in there are music to my ears. You are going to be the only thing I eat from now on.” Dib continued begging Zim to stop, but he continued his treatment.

After eating Dib a few more times, he decided to make Dib stay in the forcefield for a while in his “shit” form, “I’m going to leave you like this for a while. I need to make sure the machine is working properly to make a good copy of your human form. I don’t want to mess things up when I give you your further treatment. I will be back.” Zim left the attic and returned to the machine, checking it over to ensure everything was working properly.

Dib stood where he was crying as hard as he could. Being treated like that was a living hell for him and it seemed like it would get quite a bit worse in the future. After a few hours, he stopped crying and just stood there, wondering when Zim would return and what he would do next. He could only imagine in horror at the kind of treatment Zim had in store for him. He hated being in this form, looking gross and smelling so bad.

Upon returning to his lair, Zim could still hear Dib’s crying, thinking to himself, “Finally, some revenge for all the times he’s interfered with my plans. That is such a beautiful sound.” He made sure to check his machine as thoroughly as he could, making sure it would work as intended. After a few hours, he didn’t hear Dib’s crying anymore, “Ha, Dib-stink must’ve cried himself out.” He went back to work and it took him another couple of hours before going back up to the attic.

Upon entering the attic, holding the remote, Zim noticed Dib looked especially sad, but wasn’t crying, “Aww, what’s wrong my little Dib-Stink? Still haven’t accepted your fate?” Dib didn’t respond, he just stood there with his head down, looking as sad as ever.

Zim approached the forcefield, “Don’t worry, you’ll learn to accept it in time. Good news, my machine is in full working order, so we can continue. Well, that’s good news for me, at least.”

Zim pressed a button on the remote and a familiar beep could be heard. An aura formed around Dib and he started screaming as if he was in pain. A couple of seconds later, a copy of Dib in human form started to appear just outside the forcefield. It took another few minutes for the copy to fully solidify, then the aura faded.

The two Dibs looked at each other, mesmerized by the fact that they are copies of each other. The human Dib was disgusted by the sight and smell of his shit counterpart, but hid it as best he could. Zim spoke up mockingly, “Isn’t that cute, it’s not everyday you get to meet yourself. After I’m done you’ll have another copy of yourself. Plus, I might make an extra copy, just so you can watch yourself be eaten over and over again, haha.”

Human Dib turned to look at Zim, sniffling, “W…What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me? This is wrong on so many levels.” “Think of it as a mix of revenge and fantasy. Revenge for all the times you foiled my plans, sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. Fantasy, as in sexual fantasy, you have no idea how much sexual pleasure I get from doing things like this to you. Your sister provided me with lots of sexual pleasure before I ate her, and have more plans for her after I have more fun with you.”

Both Dibs looked scared, not knowing what Zim has in store for them. Zim let out an evil laugh, “No need to be scared, my dear Dibs, you’ll learn to enjoy your fate in time. The sooner that time comes, the better you’ll feel.” “But, how can we enjoy this torture? This is too unpleasant, we don’t think that time will ever come.” “Just give it time, you’ll get used to this treatment, and once you do, it will get more enjoyable.”

The Dibs looked at the Gaz figure and back to Zim, “Do we even want to know what you have in store for that shit figure of Gaz?” Zim couldn’t help but let out an evil smile, “I think knowing that will only make you feel worse, trust me.” “How can we trust you after what you did to us?” “You don’t have a choice. This is going to happen whether you trust me or not.” The Dibs looked down at the floor sniffling more.

Zim let out an evil giggle as he continued, “Now, I want you, Dib-stink, to watch the fate of your copy as he gets to endure a new kind of torture. Fortunately for me, it will be just as pleasurable, if not, more so than your torture. Also, this will be permanent as I will not reverse it, ever.” Both of the Dibs were shocked and wondered what Zim was about to do.

Zim pressed a button on the remote and the human copy of Zim started to shrink. When it stopped, he was half of his original size. Both copies of Dib were starting to worry, not knowing what was about to happen. “Now that I have you at the correct size, it’s time for you to experience your fate.”

Zim picked up the smaller Dib and brought his feet to Zim’s pee hole and he started squirming and screaming. “What the hell are you doing, Zim? I don’t want to go in there.” “Too bad, Dib, you’re going in whether you want to or not. Your fate is much more than just going in there. You’ll see what I mean soon enough.” Zim started pushing Dib into the hole, moaning in pleasure as he did. As Dib went in, he squirmed more and more while screaming louder and louder. When Zim had pushed Dib all the way in, he held a finger over the pee hole, so Dib could not escape.

Zim let out an evil smile and looked over at Dib-stink, “Now, watch as your copy’s fate becomes a reality.” Right after saying that, he started to jerk off with his other hand. The Dib inside his cock started squirming more as he felt more pressure around his body moving up and down, causing Zim to moan louder in pleasure, “Squirm and scream all you want in there, it only increases my pleasure.”

After 10 minutes, Zim could feel his orgasm near and used a toe to push a button on the remote and lowered the forcefield holding Dib-stink, “Don’t think about escaping, besides, you’re about to look so much better.” A few minutes later, Zim uncovered his pee hole and orgasmed, sending shot after shot of cum onto Dib-stink, who looked grossed out by it. The orgasm lasted a few more minutes and once it died down, Zim restored the forcefield. The orgasm made his cock look a little different, a little like Dib.

The Dib inside his cock was having trouble squirming and Zim let out an evil laugh, “Each time I cum, your copy gets a little absorbed into my cock. When he does, my cock will look more like him.” Dib-stink responded, “That is sick, Zim.” Zim started jerking off again, “You should feel fortunate, there are far worse things I could be doing to you.” He Moaned in pleasure as the Dib in his cock continued to struggle.

As he continued to jerk off, Zim moaned louder and louder and Dib struggled more and more inside his cock, not wanting to be absorbed any more. “Struggle all you want in my cock, there is no escape for you.” Zim looked at Dib-stink, “It feels like your copy really doesn’t want to accept his fate. Too bad for him, he’ll be forced to face it.” Dib-stink begged and pleaded with Zim to stop, but Zim ignored him and continued jerking off.

As Zim moaned louder and louder, Dib-stink knew he was getting closer to another orgasm, “Please, don’t shoot that stuff on me again.” “No, I want to cover you in my cum.” Zim looked at Dib-stink, admiring the cum-covered form made out of shit while still jerking off.

Feeling his orgasm draw near, Zim lowered the forcefield again. Dib-stink cringed, not wanting to get another coating of cum. “Get ready, it feels like there will be more cum this time.” A few minutes later, Zim moaned very loudly as he came harder than before. The shots of cum hitting Dib-stink all over his body. Dib-stink looked very grossed out, not liking the feeling of cum on his body, and begging Zim to stop.

Zim’s orgasm continued longer than before, almost completely covering Dib-stink in cum before it stopped. Once the orgasm ended, Zim’s cock was changed again. This time, the color had changed to match Dib’s skin. Zim restored the forcefield and giggled, “Your copy is half-way absorbed, see how much more my cock looks like him. Another couple of orgasms, and he will be completely absorbed.”

Dib-stink looked over his body in disgust. He hated the feeling of cum, let alone being covered in it. Meanwhile, the copy inside Zim’s cock stopped squirming and screaming, making Zim giggle more, “I guess he’s too absorbed to do anything now. When he’s fully absorbed, he’ll only be able to observe and feel what is going on. He won’t be able to move or talk. For now, he’s only able to feel what is happening.” Dib-stink responded, “Why are you doing this Zim? Isn’t this revenge going a bit too far?” “You might think that, but this isn’t just about revenge, it’s about fulfilling a fantasy.”

Zim started jerking off again, moaning loudly as his newly transformed cock felt better than before. “Oh god, Dib-stink, I wish you could feel this. It feels so much better than my normal cock.” Dib-stink just stared at the cock in disbelief, wondering just how much more it would be transformed. As Zim continued, his moans became louder and louder, his pleasure intensifying.

After an hour, Zim could feel his orgasm approaching and lowered the forcefield again. “Get ready Dib-stink, you’re about to be covered even more in my cum.” “Zim, please don’t that stuff is disgusting, and I can’t stand it.” “Too bad, I think it makes you look so sexy and I’m going to do it anyway.” Dib-stink lowered his head and prepared himself to be sprayed with cum yet again.

Suddenly, Zim let out an even louder moan as he came. The cum shot out even more powerfully than before, covering Dib-stink even more. After a few minutes, the orgasm subsided and Zim looked at his cock. The head of it changed to look a lot like Dib’s head, just without features. Zim admired the new look of his cock, “Looks like one more orgasm should be enough for your copy to be fully absorbed and the transformation of my cock will be complete.”

Zim looked at Dib-stink in admiration, “I bet all that cum on you will make you taste better. I’ll have to try it sometime. For now, I want to finish the transformation of my cock.” He reached down and started jerking off again, moaning at the new feeling. Dib-stink just kept his head lowered and cried.

Zim was too engrossed in the new pleasure to pay attention to Dib-stink. He jerked faster and faster, moaning louder and louder. After almost an hour, Zim couldn’t hold his orgasm back and let out a deafening moan as he came harder than before, adding an extra layer of cum on Dib-stink.

When his orgasm stopped a few minutes later, he took his hand off his cock and saw what looked like eyes on the head and the pee hole looked like Dib’s mouth. Zim looked at his cock in admiration while Dib-stink looked at it in disgust. “Looks like the transformation is complete, I now have a Dib-dick. I never thought it would look so sexy. Now, he’ll taste everything that comes out and the places I put it in. Why don’t you touch it?”

Zim reformed one of Dib-stink’s hands and placed it on his cock, “Doesn’t that feel divine?” “This is gross, plus I don’t like touching another guy’s cock.” “But, you are technically touching yourself, not just another guy’s cock.” “Still, it disgusts me.” Zim reformed the hand back to it’s previous form and raised the forcefield again.

An evil smile grew on Zim’s face as he pressed a button on the remote, creating another copy of Dib. He looked at Zim, confused, “What are you going to do now?” “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough. This is going to be so much fun…for me.”

Pressing another button, Zim made Dib shrink to half of his original size. Zim picked up Dib and put him near his ass hole. “Zim, what the hell are you doing?” Zim didn’t respond, he just smiled and moved Dib closer to his ass hole as Dib panicked and screamed, “ZIM! No, don’t do this! I don’t want to go in there!” “Calm down, Dib, screaming and panicking like that will only make this worse for you. That hole will be your new home from now on, you should enjoy it.”

As Zim moved him closer, Dib screamed and panicked even more. Eventually, Dib’s head was being pressed against the hole. Zim was having a bit of trouble pushing Dib’s head into his ass hole, being a virgin with a very tight hole. As his head was pressed harder and harder against the hole, Dib continued screaming louder and squirming more.

Zim pushed Dib against the hold as hard as he could and eventually his head finally penetrated the hole. Zim, clearly in discomfort at the new feeling, still letting out an evil smile, “Finally, now to get the rest of him in there.” Dib was squirming violently and screaming as loud as he could, trying to get out of Zim’s grip and out of the hole. Zim let out an evil giggle, “Try all you want, there is no escape for you.”

Still pushing as hard as he could, Zim managed to get all of Dib’s body inside his ass hole. “Now that you are all the way in there, I need to make sure you are deep enough so that you can’t escape.” Zim went to a nearby chest and pulled out a dildo. Lubing it up a bit, he set it on the ground and moved so he could sit on it. “Get ready in there, you are going to be pushed in even deeper.” Zim started sitting on the dildo, grunting a bit. Even though he managed to fit Dib in there, it was still a bit painful for him.

Putting more of his weight on the dildo, it started to go in, little by little, pushing Dib further inside. After a few minutes, Zim managed to sit all the way down on the dildo, pushing Dib in as far as he could. “There, all the way in, no escaping now for you.” Dib tried screaming as loud as he could, but all that could be heard outside the ass is muffled screams. His squirming causing Zim to moan in pleasure, “Oh god, I never thought so much movement inside could be so pleasurable. Squirm all you want, it might cause me to blow a few loads.”

Dib-stink looked at Zim in disgust, he was still sitting all the way down on the dildo, “You are even more sick than I thought, Zim! How could you do this?” Still moaning and grunting, “Because I can, my dear Dib-stink. You have no idea the pleasure I’m getting from this.” 

All the squirming in his ass made Zim orgasm after a few more minutes, moaning very loudly as he came. Even though his orgasm only lasted a few minutes, he shot out a very generous amount of cum on the floor. During the orgasm, Zim’s ass muscles contracted around the Dib in his ass, almost suffocating him by the pressure.

After his orgasm subsided, Zim lifted his ass off the dildo and stood up, “I think I’ll call you…Dib-ass.” Looking in a mirror, he noticed that Dib-ass much larger and enjoyed how much more beautiful it looked. “You like what your copy did to my ass, Dib-stink?” “No, that is sick.” Zim giggled again, “Dib-ass will be in there forever now, eating all the shit he can. When you are eaten, Dib-stink, he’ll eat some of you, while the rest will be reformed again.” Dib-stink looked even more grossed out.

Zim smiled and farted, causing Dib-ass to grimace as the smell before passing out. “Ha, feels like he needs to get used to his purpose in there.” The smell didn’t phase Dib-stink, being a reformed pile of Zim’s shit for so long allowed him to get used to the smell. “He’ll have plenty of time to get used to it, since he’ll be living there forever. Now that I have Dib-cock and Dib-ass taking care of, it’s time for the final part of my plans.” Dib-stink looked scared, not knowing what Zim was about to do.

Pushing another button on his remote, Zim lowered the stasis field around Gaz. Dib-stink just watched, wondering what Zim was going to do. Zim walked up to Gaz, “I never realized how beautiful you became. You may be made out of shit, but you are still as beautiful as when you were alive.” 

He rubbed all over her body, admiring her breast and hips, “I can’t help but feel the urge to do more with you.” Dib-stink was irritated by this, “Leave her alone! Don’t you dare desecrate her body!” Zim looked at Dib-stink with an evil smile, “Aww, did I hit a nerve? That’s so cute, too bad you can’t do anything to stop me. Just imagine what Dib-dick here is feeling, knowing what he’ll be doing with her.”

Zim laid Gaz down on her back and straddled her stomach, “Her breasts seem so much bigger in this form. I’m sure Dib-dick will have fun with them.” He placed his Dib-dick in-between her breasts and started thrusting back and forth. Dib-stink looked especially irritated at this, “Stop it, Zim! That is gross and disgusting.” Zim just ignored him and continued thrusting. Dib-dick was also disgusted by the activity, but couldn’t say or do anything about it.

As Zim continued thrusting, he moaned louder and louder, enjoying the feeling of the shit breasts on his cock. Dib-stink tried to look away at the disgusting sight happening in front of him, but was too stunned to do so. Dib-dick was able to taste the shit breasts, if he had a stomach, he would’ve vomited so many times by now due to the horrible taste.

Zim’s moans were getting so loud, they were deafening. Dib-stink knew he was getting close to orgasm and Dib-dick could feel it building. Both of them were especially disgusted at the idea of Zim cumming on their sister in this form. A few moments later, Zim moaned as loud as he could and came hard all over Gaz’s body, covering her in cum. Dib-ass feeling crushed and suffocated by the contractions from the orgasm.

Dib-stink was more disgusted by the sight and Dib-dick hated the taste of Zim’s cum and Gaz’s shit body mixed. Zim ignored them and enjoyed his orgasm. The orgasm lasted 10 minutes before it subsided. Zim admired Gaz’s form, covered in his cum.

Zim moved around to the other side of her breasts and started thrusting, his Dib-dick becoming hard again. As he started moaning, “Oh god, this feels even better than last time. The lubrication from my cum makes this feel more pleasurable.” Dib-stink was even more disgusted and angry at what Zim was doing to his sister.

It took Zim a little longer to orgasm a second time. His Dib-dick was more disgusted at the feeling and tastes than before. After the second orgasm, more of her body was covered in cum. Zim admired her body even more, liking the layer of cum on her body.

Zim kept this treatment up for another few orgasms. Each time, Dib-stink and Dib-dick became more disgusted at what was happening, while Dib-ass felt like he was about to die from the intense pressure from the orgasms. After Zim was done, he got up off Gaz and let out an evil smile and laugh while looking at Dib-dick, “You like that, don’t you, my dear Dib-dick? Desecrating your sister and being covered in shit and cum. This is your life from now on.”

Zim loved seeing Gaz’s shit form covered in layers of cum. “So, Dibs, this is your lives from now on. Being eaten, stuck in my ass and being forced to eat shit, and being my dick, forced to endure the pleasures and sensations that come with being those things.”

All of the Dibs were sickened by the treatment and couldn’t believe that they would be subjected to it over and over again for the rest of their lives. Zim spoke up, “Why so upset? You should be happy, life is so difficult. With a life like this, you don’t have to worry about life’s troubles, only pleasure. Besides, this is my ultimate fantasy, with you, Dib-stink, an eternal meal, Dib-dick, an eternal cock, experiences the many pleasures of being like that, and Dib-ass, experiencing the different sensations and tastes that an ass experiences.”

The three Dibs and Gaz spent day in and day out being pleasure things for Zim as he mocked them. Even though this was his ultimate fantasy, Zim never seemed to be satisfied, though, as he hungered for more pleasurable things to do.

The end


End file.
